


Moonlight

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin is so in love it's almost gross, Romance, but so am i SO here we are, could this man be any more perfect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: there's magic in the moonlight, and Jumin finds some of his most memorable moments bathed in the glow.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight

Their first kiss was by moonlight. Not the hurried, hasty, bumbling kiss in front of the venomous Sarah Choi, but the first  _ real  _ kiss– soft, tender, tentative, both of them a bit hesitant, lest they frighten the other away with a torrent of emotion. They embraced on the balcony outside Jumin’s bedroom; his strong arm holding her against his chest, her chin cupped in his hand. Bathed in the ethereal glow of the moon, they professed their love for one another in whispers and promises and salty tears and gentle smiles. 

Moonlight spilled in through the bedroom window the first time they made love. Jumin feared his heart would pound right out of his chest as he watched her move, halted breath through parted lips catching in his throat when she bared herself before him. All his years of reason and rationale unfurled when they came together, and he found himself utterly, irrevocably out of control, out of his league, and unable to fathom the beauty of this enchanting creature beneath him. She opened herself to him as a flower for her sun and gave him access to her innermost being. Her cries, her pulse, her perspiration and breath  _ fascinated  _ him, and he swore to protect her, always. In their hushed, quiet recovery, he traced the curves of her figure, memorizing each dip, each patch of skin that seemed softer than the last, each place that brought a twitch of muscle or a giggle from her mouth. 

They danced by the light of the moon on the night they were married. A rich, opulent ceremony in a grand, open-air reception hall. White linens, fine silver, bone china; tailored suits, the heady scent of fresh white roses circulating the venue. Wine flowed, laughter rang, and the newlywed couple reveled in their union, surrounded by family and friends. A man of culture and grace, he waltzed his bride around the room as if they were drifting on the clouds, moonlight shimmering on the diamonds on her finger and draped about her neck.

In the earliest days of their newlywed bliss, they would drink wine by moonlight at the end of each day while Elizabeth the Third stretched out upon a moonbeam in her favorite spot. She would stretch her delicate paws and yawn, deep and wide, her downy soft fur appearing iridescent as she rolled onto her back.

She told him she was pregnant after they had retired for the evening, some months after they had married, the full glow of the moon illuminating their tears of joy as they embraced at the foot of their bed. Jumin sank to his knees and pressed kisses to her abdomen, worrying already at how he could possibly make more room in his heart for another when she already had it entirely.

A squalling infant son was soothed by moonlight and his mother’s quiet song, whispered tenderly as she swayed him to sleep in her arms. Eyes heavy, nightgown wrinkled, and hair disheveled, Jumin swore he’d never seen her so beautiful. He couldn’t understand how his heart had grown to accommodate another, but somehow it had. He resisted the urge to embrace her for as long as he could stand, then slipped out of bed to do just that. Arms around her waist, hands against the softness of her still swollen belly, he hummed with her, closing his eyes. 

  
  
  



End file.
